My own version of what should have happened in the Dumping Ground s2
by matthewseed740
Summary: Everything in the Dumping Ground isn't what it seems. For this series of stories you would need to have watched the Dumping Ground series 1 and all the TBR series' and imagine this continuing on from the end of series 1 of the DG. Instead of some of the stories that I've published on this website previously this story focuses on all the Dumping Ground characters, and not just Lily
1. Chapter 1

The Dumping Ground series two episode one

Introduction

There's a children's care home in Newcastle called Elmtree house, but the kids who live there call it the Dumping ground, because they've all been dumped there by someone. There are two care workers in total at Elmtree house and they are called Mike Milligan and Gina Conway. There are thirteen young people all together who live in Elmtree house.

Chapter one

Johnny Taylor woke up from his sleep to find his two friend's Carman Howle and Lily Kettle facing him. Johnny quickly gets out of his bed and he faces the two girls.

"Tee's gone missing!" Carman informs Johnny.

Johnny immediately falls into panic.

"Alert Mike and Gina!" He demands the two girls.

All of a sudden Tee jumps out of Johnny's wardrobe to scare him.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Lily, Carman and Tee laugh at Johnny together.

Johnny isn't left happy at all by the girl's humours and therefore he doesn't agree to laugh with them.

"If you'll all excuse me I need to go out for a run!" Johnny informs the three girls.

All of a sudden Faith Davies makes her way into his room.

"Are you ready Johnny I want to go?" She informs him.

Johnny then shakes his head in response to Faith's informing question.

"No these idiots are stopping me from getting dressed!" He tells her in response to her information.

Faith then rounds on the three girls.

"Come on girls leave Johnny alone," she tells them all.

Tee, Lily and Carman then all begin to disappear out of Johnny's bedroom one by one.

Chapter two

All the kids from the Dumping ground gather round the kitchen table in Elmtree house for breakfast, all accept from Johnny Taylor and Faith Davies who have gone out for a run together. There is no Mike or Gina there to greet the young kids while they sit down for their breakfast.

"Where are Mike and Gina?" Floss Guppy questions Harry Jones.

Harry then shrugs his shoulders in response to Floss' question. Elektra Perkins then turns to face the two youngest children (Harry and Floss).

"This will be Mike's idea of an April fools he'll try and trick us all into thinking that he's not coming in, when really he'll be in the office," she tells them both.

Jody Jackson then races out of the kitchen in response to Elektra's words to try and find both Mike and Gina in the office. Carman then turns excitedly to face Lily at the breakfast table.

"I think we're home alone!" She informs her in excitement.

Suddenly the doorbell rings out throughout the house, and everyone turns to young Mo to answer the door. Mo then struggles to his feet off his chair round the table, and he then disappears out of the room.

Chapter three

The young lad Mo with no sense of fashion who has dark black hair and glasses slowly answers the front door of Elmtree house. A lady with dark black long straight hair, with very slightly tanned skin and wearing a black leather jacket is stood behind the door.

"Hi I'm Tracy Beaker I used to work here," the lady informs Mo.

Johnny Taylor and Faith Davies then hurry into sight out the house. Johnny is amazed to discover just who's returned to the Dumping ground.

"Tracy!" Johnny cries out in great delight.

Hearing the familiar voice Tracy turns round to face Johnny, and she gives him a little smile. Mo then gives Tracy a little hug, because he likes to give every new person he meets a little hug.

"Welcome!" Mo says happily to Tracy.

Johnny doesn't take his eyes away from Tracy he looks at her continuously.

"Welcome home, don't take it personally Mo hugs everyone!" Johnny informs Tracy.

Beaker then looks at Taylor desperately in the eyes in panic.

"I need to find Mike!" Tracy informs Johnny in a desperate tone of panic.

Mo then shakes his head at Tracy.

"Mike hasn't turned up for work today," he explains to her.

Tracy is left off course a little bit surprised by Mo's words, because she knows that it isn't like Mike to be late for work. Suddenly a police officer marches into the garden. The officer immediately turns to address Tracy, because she's the oldest. Faith then turns to face Johnny.

"Take Mo back inside," she tells him in a gentle tone.

Johnny then grabs Mo firmly by the arm and he leads him back into the house. Faith then turns back to face both Tracy and the police officer.

"Look officer you're better off talking to someone else other than me, I haven't been here in a long time and I haven't seen or heard from Mike Milligan in a long time," she informs him.

The officer then turns abruptly to face Faith.

"Then I'll proceed and talk to you young lady!" He snaps sharply at her.

The officer and Faith make direct eye contact with one another.

"I regret to inform you young lady that Mr Michael Milligan and Miss Gina Conway have both gone missing, and this is not an April fools repeat this is not an April fools!" He informs her.

Faith then exchanges terrified looks with Tracy.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention officer!" Davies thanks the police inspector.

The officer then folds his arms.

"I must question all the young people to see what they know about Michael and Gina's disappearances," he says.

Tracy then shows the officer into the care home. Faith follows both Tracy and the inspector into Elmtree house.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor makes his way into the kitchen in Elmtree house, and he looks directly at Elektra Perkins.

"You'll never guess who's just returned to the Dumping ground Tracy Beaker," Johnny informs Elektra.

Perkins is left surprised by Taylor's information as is everyone else in the kitchen.

"AGAIN!" Lily Kettle says in response to Johnny's information in a surprised tone.

Tracy Beaker then appears out of nowhere in the kitchen before all the young people. All the young people are all amazed to find her standing before them.

"Who are you?" Young Floss questions Tracy in a troubled tone.

Guppy's never met Beaker before today. Tracy smiles at Floss.

"I'm the woman who's going to find you all both Mike Milligan and Gina Conway!" She informs her.

The police officer takes a seat on the sofa in the comfortable sitting room. Frank Matthews' is the first young person to enter the room to speak with the inspector. The officer gestures Frank to take a seat opposite him in the room. The young lad neverously takes a seat down on a sofa opposite the inspector's sofa in the room.

"I believe I'm now speaking to a Mr Frank Matthews'," the inspector says to the young lad.

Frank then nods his head neverously in response to the officer's words. Tracy Beaker then enters the room carrying a tray with two warm drinks on it and two little biscuits on it. Tracy hands a cup of coffee each over to Frank and the inspector. Frank begins to drink his coffee slowly; he isn't a real coffee person.

"So Mr Frank Matthew's what can you tell me about the disappearance of Mr Michael Milligan and Miss Gina Conway?" The officer questions Frank.

Frank looks neverously from the inspector to Tracy.

"Maybe it's better if I wasn't here," Tracy tells the officer.

The inspector then nods his head in agreement to Tracy's words.

"Go and remind all the young people that I'd like a word with them all," he tells her.

Beaker then disappears out of the room in response to the inspector's words. Frank clears his throat loudly.

"I can't tell you much sorry officer, all I know is that everything's just gone a little bit weird with Mike going missing and Tracy returning," he tells the inspector.

The inspector appears to be listening carefully to everything that Frank is telling him.

"Are you suggesting that Miss Beaker is responsible for the disappearances?" The officer questions Matthews'.

Frank then nods his head in response to the inspector's question. The officer then jumps to his feet and he storms angrily out of the room.

Chapter five

The outraged police officer locates Tracy Beaker hanging the washing out in the garden of Elmtree house. Tracy gives the officer a nervous little smile, because he appears to be quite a scary man.

"Have you spoken to the children?" Beaker questions the inspector.

The officer then shakes his head angrily in response to Tracy's question.

"Miss Tracy Beaker I'm arresting you on the suspicion of murdering Mr Michael Milligan and Miss Gina Conway!" The inspector yells angrily at Tracy as he slaps a pair of handcuffs firmly onto her wrists.

Tracy can't quite actually believe what's suddenly happening, she can't quite take it in that she's all of a sudden being arrested.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT? MIKE IS LIKE A FUCKING FATHER TO ME WHY THE HELL WOULD I MURDER HIM, AND AS FOR GINA YEAH I BELIEVE HER TO BE A RIGHT PAIN IN THE BUM HOLE, BUT I WOULDN'T EVER MURDER HER!" Tracy tries to explain herself to the officer in an inpatient roar.

Off course the inspector chooses to ignore everything that the disgusted Beaker is telling him. The officer leads Tracy angrily into the kitchen where all the children are now having lunch.

"I'm being arrested!" Beaker informs the children angrily.

Frank then rounds angrily on Tracy.

"Where's Mike?" He demands an answer from her in anger.

Tee then rounds disgustedly on Frank.

"Tracy didn't kill him!" She snarls angrily at him.

Johnny then rounds on the officer.

"Leave Tracy alone she didn't kill Mike I did!" He informs him in a lie.

Everyone then believes Johnny's information (all accept from Tracy), and they're all left horrified by his information. The police officer then releases Tracy and he arrests Johnny. Taylor has just managed to save Beaker.

"Can't you see you're making a mistake Johnny just told you that he murdered both Mike and Gina to save me, but I'm not guilty and neither is he!" Tracy tries to tell the police officer in a sharp tone.

Elektra then turns to face Tracy.

"Johnny must be guilty or why would the officer arrest him?" She questions her.

Tracy then points to her own head with her finger.

"Because the police officer is not right in the head," she tells Elektra.

Johnny himself then turns to face Elektra.

"I have always loved you," he informs her.

Everyone is then left both surprised and shocked by Johnny's information, Elektra more than anyone else. The police officer then allows Johnny to share a loving kiss with Elektra on the lips, before leading him both firmly and roughly out the room and out the house.

Chapter six

Tee Taylor finds Frank Matthews' sitting angrily on his bed in his bedroom listening to his headphones. Frank looks up in anger when he watches Tee enter his room.

"Sorry I can't believe Tracy allowed Johnny to take the blame for her like that;" Matthews' makes an apology to Taylor.

Tee can't believe Frank's words and she pulls a shocked face at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being like this blaming a friend for killing a friend? Why are you blaming Tracy for killing Mike? Do you really think Tracy Beaker has it in her to kill the man who's like a father to her?" Taylor questions Matthews' in anger.

Frank then looks up at Tee in sadness.

"Jade's broken up with me," he informs her in a tone of sadness.

Instead of feeling sorry for him Tee just feels angrier towards Frank.

"So you take your anger out on Tracy!" Tee shouts at Frank in an angry strong tone.

Elektra then makes her way into Frank's room and Tee turns to face her.

"It seems my brother loves you," Miss Taylor informs Miss Perkins.

Elektra lets out a sweet little laugh in response to Tee's information.

"Imagine that me and Johnny an item!" Perkins laughs.

Frank then looks up at Elektra.

"Move on that boy will never be allowed out of prison now!" He tells her in a snap.

Tee then looks at Frank disgustedly in the eyes.

"I hate you!" She informs him in a tone of disgust.

Frank then throws his phone angrily at Tee.

"GET OUT MY ROOM!" He roars out at her in a terrifying tone.

Tee then quickly flees from Frank's room. Elektra then rounds on Frank.

"You're responsible for all this Mike and Gina going missing, Tracy nearly getting arrested and Johnny getting arrested! I heard you telling Mike to go and find Liam yesterday, Liam's gone mate, he's been gone for two years now, why can't you just get over him? I thought Rick was your best mate now at least that's what you keep telling him. You knew deep down this morning while talking to the police officer that Tracy didn't kill Mike, and you told him that she did. You're horrible! You're a traitor! Fix your mess Mr Matthews' if you still can!" She demands him.

Frank then launches himself angrily at Elektra.

"YOU ALWAYS TELL PEOPLE WHAT THEY SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT DO! YOU ALWAYS HURT PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY! I'M A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU ANYDAY! I HEARD YOU ENCOURAGING THE POLICE MAN TO ARREST JOHNNY, I SAW YOU THROW LIAM OVER THE POOL TABLE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, I WATCHED WHILE YOU GAVE TYLER A HARD TIME LAST YEAR, TELLING HIM THAT HE WAS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD, I SAW YOU STEAL ALL JOHNNY'S MONEY LAST YEAR, I OBEYED YOUR ORDERS TO LOCK HIM IN THE SHED, AND I KNOW THAT YOU ALWAYS TRY YOUR HARDEST TO GET PEOPLE INTO TROUBLE! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME ELEKTRA! I'M FALLING APART! MY GIRLFRIEND'S JUST LEFT ME NOT THAT ANYONE CARES, MY GRANDDAD LEFT ME, AND YES ALRIGHT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING HE DIED, BUT IN A WAY HE STILL LEFT ME, AND MY BEST FRIEND LIAM WHO WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW ME ANYMORE!" Frank rages at the top of his head at Elektra in anger.

Perkins then slaps Matthews' full on in the face.

"Pull yourself together Frank! You're special to all of us especially Liam, isn't Liam's brother quite ill at the moment, and he needs some support of you, but where are you to give that support oh yeah that's right out with Jade if who I recall has now left you. One girl wow one girl has left you, Frank there are hundreds upon hundreds of girls in the world just waiting for a spare bloke like you, yeah you've lost a girl get over it move on, and until you've moved on help me, Tee and Tracy bail Johnny out of prison and help us all to find Mike and Gina!" She commands him.

Frank looks at Elektra in the eyes.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" He asks her.

Elektra then shakes her head in response to Frank's question.

"I'm taken by Johnny," she informs him in response to his question.

Frank then winks at Elektra friendly in the eyes.

"Congratulations for finding someone, Johnny's a lucky man," he tells her.

Elektra then shrugs her shoulders in response to Frank's words.

"He won't be a lucky man if he doesn't get out of prison," she says to him.

Chapter seven

Elektra Perkins and Frank Matthews' find Tracy Beaker and Tee Taylor together in the kitchen of Elmtree house. Elektra looks at Tracy directly in the eyes.

"Frank has decided to help us rescue Johnny and find Gina and Mike!" She informs her.

Frank then looks at Tee sweetly and apologetically in the eyes.

"Sorry for what I did getting Johnny arrested and throwing the phone of you!" He apologises to her.

Tee then shares a loving kiss with Frank on the lips.

"Apology accepted!" She promises him.

It appears that Frank and Tee are in love with one another. The time of love has begun. Frank then turns to face Tracy.

"I also owe you an apology," he apologises to her.

Tracy then shares a hug with Frank.

"Apology accepted!" She makes a promise to him.

Elektra then claps her hands loudly together.

"Right let's find Mike," she says to the others.

Faith Davies then makes her way into the kitchen and she turns on the spot to face Tee.

"You and I need to go and pay Gina's mum a visit!" Davies informs Taylor.

Tee then nods in agreement to Faith's information as she follows her out of the kitchen. Elektra then winks at Frank.

"You see I knew there would be another girl for you in the world," she tells him.

Frank smiles happily in response to Elektra's words.

Chapter eight

Faith Davies and Tee Taylor are sat before Gina Conway's mum (Hattie) in her room in the care home.

"Hello I don't know who you two are but you're welcome in my room anyway," the old lady tells the two young girls in a gentle tone.

Tee then places her hand gently upon Hattie's arm.

"Where young people from the children's care home where Gina works," she tells her.

There's a moment of silence old Hattie is clearly troubled about something.

"Where is my Gina?" She wonders.

Tee and Faith then exchange shocked looks together.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us where she is," Tee tells Hattie.

The old lady then shakes her head in response to the young girl's words.

"I don't know where my little girl is child," she says to her in an honest tone.

Faith then gives Tee a little smile.

"We should go," she tells her.

The two young girls leave Hattie's room and the care home together.

Chapter nine

Tee Taylor and Faith Davies wander down the street leading away from the care home where Hattie is together. Faith gives Tee a little smile.

"I'm sorry about Johnny," she apologises to her.

Tee then gives Faith a little smile.

"We're going to find Gina and Mike," she promises her.

The two girls bump into a gang of lads at the end of the street together, the gang of lads round on Tee and they ignore Faith.

"What are you all doing?" The terrified young girl questions all the fearsome lads in a fearful tone.

A lad licks his lips greedily at Tee.

"Fancy a kiss lassie?" He begs her.

The lad then grabs Tee firmly by the arm and he refuses to let go off her. A lad then rounds on Faith.

"Do you know a lad called Seth?" He questions her.

Tee then gives Faith a look and in that look she manages to tell her that Tracy knows Seth.

"Oh Seth yeah off course I know Seth," Faith tells the gangster in a lie.

The lad then folds his arms in anger.

"Ok then bring me him and I'll let your friend over here pretty eyes go!" The gangster snarls at Faith.

There's a long moment of silence, the lads already have Tee's arms trapped in her firm grips. Tee can't escape the gang.

"What if I don't bring you Seth?" Faith questions the gangster.

The gangster then lashes a gun quickly out his jacket and he aims it harshly at Tee.

"If you don't bring me Seth then that bitch over there will die!" The gangster promises Faith.

Tee then looks at Faith in the eyes.

"It's alright don't bring them Seth!" She begs her.

Faith then looks at the gangster in the eyes.

"I'm going to bring you Seth!" She promises him.

Faith then quickly hurries away from the fearsome gang leaving Tee at the mercy of them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Dumping Ground series two episode two

Introduction

Mike Milligan and Gina Conway have both disappeared. Tracy Beaker has returned to the Dumping ground. Johnny Taylor has been arrested on the suspicion of killing Mike Milligan, and Tee Taylor has been captured by a gang.

Chapter one

Gina Conway is dead and her body is now floating fast down a stream. Why is Gina in this stream? How did she die? Was she killed or did she just die from a natural course? Mike Milligan is still missing, where is he? Is he dead or is he still alive?

Faith Davies hurries as fast as she can through the front door of Elmtree house, she finds Tracy Beaker, Carman Howle and Lily Kettle facing her when she enters the house. Faith appears to be crying.

"Tee! Oh Tee!" Faith moans.

Tracy knows at once as soon as she sees Faith that something's wrong. Tracy quickly turns to face Lily.

"Can you and get me a drink of water please?" She demands her.

Lily then quickly makes in the direction of the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Tracy places her arm around Faith to comfort her from crying.

"Where is Tee?" Beaker questions Davies.

Faith looks at Tracy desperately.

"Tee's been captured by a gang of lads who are looking for a lad called Seth!" She informs her in a desperate tone and a tone of explanation.

Tracy's troubled.

"Seth, I'm going to marry a man called Seth can this be the same man?" She wonders.

Faith nods her head in response to Tracy's question.

"Tee reckons that it is the same man," she informs her in response to her question.

Frank then makes his way into the house; he's just been to visit Johnny in prison.

"Where's Tee?" Frank questions Faith.

Faith looks at Frank apologetically in the eyes.

"I'm sorry she's been captured," she apologises to him.

Frank then rounds on Tracy.

"Help me rescue her," he begs her.

Tracy then nods her head in response to Frank's words.

"Oh I will," she makes a promise to him.

Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis walk past them together holding hands; they appear to be an item now. Tyler sees Frank standing before him and he grins at him.

"I think I'm in love with Carman," Tyler laughs out at Frank in happiness.

There's a long moment of silence.

"Oh I wish my girl Tee was here right now!" Frank moans.

Tracy then places her arm gently around Frank to comfort him.

"Tee will be home soon!" She promises him.

Chapter two

The gang lead Tee Taylor roughly down the high-street. There's a man standing directly at the bottom of the street, the lad's don't know him, but Tee does. Tee knows this man as Michael Milligan her care worker. The gang and Tee stop right before Mike.

"Let my friend go!" Mike tries to command the lads.

A gangster then grabs Tee roughly by the arm and he runs back down the street with her. Mike makes to go after Tee and her kidnapper, but the other lads stop him. The other lads round angrily on Mike.

"Bring us Seth and you may have your friend back!" A lad promises Mike in a command.

At this moment in time Mike recognises the name Frank, but he can't quite remember who he is, because surprisingly he's forgotten a lot about Tracy Beaker in the year and a half while she's been away from Elmtree house. The lad's then attack Mike and they leave him all badly beaten up lying on the street.

Chapter three

Mike Milligan returns straight to Elmtree house after his attack. He comes hurrying through the door and into the house. Mike finds the Dumping ground deserted when he returns home.

"HELLO!" Mike calls out into his deserted home but there is no reply.

Suddenly Tracy Beaker enters the house with Frank Matthews'. Mike is surprised to find Tracy standing before him.

"Where have you been?" Milligan questions Tracy.

Beaker then pulls a face at Mike.

"I could ask you the same," she reminds him.

Frank then rounds angrily on Mike.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demands an answer from him.

Mike then smiles in response to Frank's question.

"Isn't a man allowed a little time to himself?" He questions him in response to his own question.

Tracy then shakes her head in disgust at Mike.

"The police believed that you had been murdered they've arrested Johnny on suspicion of murdering you," she tells him in anger.

Mike's left shocked by Tracy's information.

"Poor lad. Poor Johnny. Anyway I'll go to the police station and tell the coopers that I'm alive and well, and I'll demand them to release Johnny to me." He tells her.

Tracy then shakes her head at Mike.

"You weren't the only one who went missing Gina has also gone missing," she informs her.

Mike is left horrified by Tracy's information.

"Right we've got to find Gina, rescue Tee from her enemy gang and then release Johnny from prison," he tells her.

Tracy nods her head in response to Mike's words.

"Sounds like a plan," she says in agreement to him.

Chapter four

Elektra Perkins arrives outside Johnny Taylor's prison cell at the police station to visit him.

"Well if it isn't the girl I've come to love," Johnny says to Elektra when he finds her standing outside his cell.

Elektra then looks at Johnny lovingly in the eyes.

"Are you ok in here?" She asks him with concern in the tone of her voice.

Johnny then shakes his head truthfully in response to Elektra's question.

"No I'd prefer to be home with you," Taylor tells Perkins in a truthful tone.

Johnny then looks at Elektra troublingly in the eyes.

"Where's Tee?" He questions her in a troubled tone.

Elektra then looks at Johnny apologetically in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Johnny she's been captured by Seth's rivals," she apologises to him.

Johnny's then left horrified by Elektra's apology.

"I've been away for five minutes and already you lot have put my little sister in danger," he complains to her in an angry tone.

Elektra then looks at Johnny promisingly in the eyes.

"I will rescue Tee, I will bring her home," she makes a promise to him.

An officer then appears angrily on the corridor of Johnny's cell and he rounds angrily on Elektra.

"Visiting times up you need to go!" The officer barks angrily at Elektra.

Elektra then turns back to face Johnny.

"Mike's home so hopefully it won't be long now until you're free to go," she tells him in another promising tone.

Elektra then leaves Johnny with the hope that he'll soon be released from prison. The officer then appears angrily by Johnny's cell to talk to him.

"I've just heard what your friends just told you, and yeah Mike Milligan may have been located but Miss Gina Conway hasn't yet." He informs him.

Suddenly another police officer appears on the corridor before the officer.

"Sir we have just found Gina Conway's dead body!" He informs him.

The two police officer's then round angrily on Johnny together.

"Looks like you're going nowhere lad," they snarl angrily at him.

Johnny then realises there and then that the officers are accusing him of killing Gina.

Chapter five

Elektra Perkins finds Mike Milligan and Tracy Beaker standing on the road outside the police station together. Mike looks up at Elektra with concern in his eyes.

"How's Johnny?" He questions her with concern in the tone of his voice.

Elektra then turns to address Mike.

"He's angry with us all for putting Tee in danger," she informs him.

Mike then exchanges sad looks with Tracy. Mike then makes in the direction of the police station.

"I'm going to inform the officer's that Johnny didn't in fact kill me," Milligan then explains himself to both Beaker and Perkins.

Tracy then hurries to catch up with Mike.

"That won't mean a dam thing unless Gina returns," she tells him.

Mike's then left confused by Tracy's words. Mike then turns to face Elektra for some sort of explanation. Perkins then looks at Milligan in the eyes.

"You've returned yes but Gina hasn't. The police could still accuse Johnny of killing Gina," she informs him.

Mike then pulls a face.

"Who in the right mind could accuse an innocent young lad like Johnny of killing someone?" He wonders.

Mike's phone then rings.

"Hello," he says as he answers it.

Mike seems to be on the phone for quite some time, when the phone call finally ends Mike turns to face both Tracy and Elektra.

"That was the police they wish to see me immediately!" He informs them.

Mike then makes in the direction of the police station. Tracy then turns to face Elektra.

"Maybe we should go home," she tells her.

The two girls then make in the direction of Tracy's car together.

Chapter six

Mike Milligan finds himself in an office in the police station with a police officer. The officer looks at Mike directly in the eyes.

"Nice of you to show up Mr Milligan. I regret to inform you that Miss Gina Conway is dead; she was murdered by the murderer Johnny Taylor," he informs him.

Mike then rounds angrily on the officer.

"Johnny Taylor is no murderer!" He shouts angrily at him.

The police officer then shakes his head in disgust at Mike.

"Do you expect me to take your word for it?" He snarls angrily at him.

Mike nods his head in response to the inspector's words.

"Yes because the only crime Johnny has committed is lying," he tells him in a promise.

Mike looks at the officer directly in the eyes.

"There is an incident which I wish to bring to your attention," he informs him.

The officer's then left troubled by Mike's information.

"What incident is it which you speak of?" He questions him.

Mike then clears his throat.

"Johnny's sister Tee has been kidnapped by a gang of lads," he informs the inspector.

The officer then presses his hand down hard on the red alert button on his desk.

"You better be telling the truth Mr Milligan!" The officer then warns Mike.

There's then a long everlasting moment of silence, suddenly two police officer's hurry as fast as they can into the inspector's office. The inspector who Mike was originally speaking to in this office is the same inspector who was guarding Johnny's cell earlier, and his name is Ben, inspector Ben. Ben turns to face his fellow officer's.

"Johnny Taylor's sister has been captured by a gang of lads!" He informs them in an urgent tone.

One of the officers' whose name is David then turns to face Ben.

"We'll find the little girl and her kidnapper's sir;" he then makes a promise to him.

The other officer whose name is Austin nods in agreement to David's words. Austin then looks at Mike directly in the eyes.

"We'll find the girl we'll bring her home to Elmtree house to you Mr Milligan," he makes a promise to him.

Mike then looks at David directly.

"Let me help you find Tee," he begs him.

Dan then turns to face David.

"Allow Mike to help you find Tee!" He commands him.

Chapter seven

Later that day Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Elektra Perkins, Frank Matthews', Dan the police officer and Austin the police officer all set out to find Tee Taylor and her kidnapper's. The six different people spilt up into three separate search parties. Mike and Tracy form one search party; Elektra and Frank form another search party, and Dan and Austin form yet another search parties. The three separate search parties head off in different directions. Mike and Tracy head north east together, Elektra and Frank head south east together, and the two officers' head North West together. Each member of every team is carrying a radio communicator with them.

Mike and Tracy find themselves head through a little town together, this little town is Whitley Bay.

"I shouldn't have gone on holiday I shouldn't have left my children!" Mike complains a little bit to himself.

Tracy then links arms with Mike to comfort him.

"You are allowed a little time to yourself you know," she tells him.

Mike looks at Tracy.

"Have you spoken to Seth yet?" He asks her in a concerned tone.

Tracy then shakes her head fearfully in response to Mike's question.

"Seth's disappeared," she informs him in response to his question in a frightened tone.

Mike then takes hold of Tracy's hand to comfort her.

"A father is allowed to take hold of his daughter in a time like this. Seth will be alright, he may have just followed by example and gone on holiday," he tells her in a comforting tone.

Mike isn't really Tracy's father but he's very much like a father to her. Mike has been there to watch over Tracy as she's grown up, and he's there to offer guidance to her on how just to work and survive in a care home.

"A father is allowed to take hold of his daughter in a time like this," Tracy says in agreement with Mike.

Elektra and Frank are now walking along a river bank together.

"Tee will be alright," Perkins makes a promise to Matthews' to comfort him.

Frank then looks at Elektra fearfully in the eyes.

"What if she isn't?" He questions her in a scared tone.

Elektra then links arms with Frank comfortably.

"She will be," she makes a promise to him.

The two police officers are driving a long a busy main road in a police car together. Officer Austin can't stop thinking about Tee.

"Poor kid do you think her brother really killed that woman?" He questions Officer David.

David then shrugs in response to Austin's question.

"It's hard to tell Dan seems pretty convinced that Johnny killed Gina but I'm personally not sure," he tells him in response to his question.

Austin looks at David directly in the eyes.

"Johnny didn't kill Gina;" he makes a promise to him.

Chapter eight

Tracy and Mike continue to search the streets of Whitley Bay for Miss Tee Taylor and her kidnapper's. Tracy locates Tee's watch laying abandoned on the muddy grass of Churchill playing fields. Mike then makes out very faint footprints on the muddy grass just before the watch.

"We follow these Tracy these will guide us to Tee!" Mike shouts out at Tracy in an informing tone.

Together Milligan and Beaker follow the footprints right across the field to the running track at the end of the field, there on the running track they find the gang of lads surrounding Tee, while firing insults at her and striking her with their fists. Tracy has seen enough, she has watched enough of her friend being in peril. Tracy then leaps onto the track and she rounds on the gang, meanwhile Mike also leaps onto the running track, and he heads over to see Tee.

"You should not have taken my friend!" Tracy spits out at all the gang members in anger.

All the lads suddenly start laughing at Tracy, but there laughter doesn't seem to bother her one bit, for Tracy Beaker is brave. Mike looks out at Tee with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He questions her in a concerned tone.

Tee then shakes her head in response to Mike's question in fear.

"No where have you been, your disappearance has destroyed everything Mike, Johnny's now in prison!" She informs in a scared tone.

A lad withdraws a knife from his jacket and he aims it angrily at Tracy.

"Leave now and leave the little brat or I'll have no other choice but to stab you!" The gangster warns Tracy in a tone of anger.

Tracy then grabs her radio.

"Officer Austin, Officer David the lads are on the running track on Churchill playing fields with Tee," she speaks into it.

Suddenly the sound of a police shrine begins to frighten the lads. Mike is continuing to comfort Tee.

"Listen to me I'm back now and I'm going to do everything in my power to get Johnny out of prison," he makes a promise to her.

Tracy has now sighted the police car.

"I'd try and run if I was you," Beaker suggests to the lads in a tone of warning.

The gangster head for the red gate that stands at the entrance to the track, but they find it blocked much to their horror by a little lad (Johnny Taylor). It seems that Johnny is no longer a prison. Tee bursts into great big tears of happiness when she sees her brother standing before her.

"You should not have taken my sister!" Johnny warns the lads in a tone of disgust.

Officer David and Officer Austin then appear on either side of Johnny. David looks at Johnny.

"You may now go and join your sister," he tells him.

Johnny then heads over to join Tee, Mike and Tracy while David and Austin arrest the lads of the gang together. Tee hurries delightfully into Johnny's arms.

"I'm so sorry I should never have left you in danger," Mr Taylor then makes an apology to Miss Taylor.

Tee then gives Johnny a little smile.

"It's ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have stood back and allowed you to get arrested for a crime you did not commit," she then makes an apology to him.

Johnny Taylor and Mike Milligan then come face to face.

"So you're not going to kill me then?" Mike questions Johnny.

Taylor then pulls Milligan into a great big hug.

"I didn't kill you and I didn't kill Gina," he then makes a promise to him.

Mike then looks at Johnny with trouble in his eyes.

"Tell me how you're here, tell me your tale!" He commands him.

Johnny then clears his throat and he gives Tracy a little smile that she returns immediately.

"Well the officer's inspected Gina's body and they found no evidence that I had killed her, they didn't even find my fingerprints on the body," Taylor explains to Milligan, Beaker and Taylor in an informing tone.

Tee then shares another loving hug with Johnny.

"We can be together now," she promises him.

Suddenly Officer Austin appears once again on the running track and he rounds on Mike.

"Mr Milligan I'm sorry but I have no further choice but to arrest you immediately," Austin snaps at Mike in a brutal tone.

The Officer then grabs Milligan roughly by the arm; Tracy is off course left shocked by this.

"Let go off him what the hell you doing?" Tracy demands an answer from Austin.

The Officer then rounds on Beaker.

"I'm sorry Tracy I have no further choice but to arrest Mike, because I believe he's just stolen a large amount of money from a bank, and he needs to be made to pay for that," he makes an apology to her.

Tracy then watches in terror as the Officer proceeds to arrest Mike. Beaker then turns back to face the Taylor's.

"Let's go home," she tells them.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

The Dumping Ground series two episode three  
Introduction  
Tracy Beaker and Mike Milligan have managed to rescue Tee  
Taylor from her kidnapper's. Johnny Taylor's been arrested,  
he didn't kill Gina Conway, but now Michael Milligan's been  
arrested, because he's robed from a bank.  
Chapter one  
Lily Kettle is walking down a street when suddenly her path is  
blocked by a hooded figure. Lily can't make out the face of  
the figure, because it's hidden behind a black mask.  
"Give me your phone!" The voice of an angry man booms out  
at the terrified young girl.  
Lily then shakes her head definitely at the man.  
"No chance," she promises him in an afraid tone.  
The man then launches forward and he grasps hold of Lily's  
neck.  
"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" He rages out to her in a tone  
of fire.  
Lily's eyes are now watering with pain.  
"Alright just take it," she begs the mad man.  
The figure then begins to search through her pockets  
searching for the phone he so greatly desires. Suddenly a lad  
who's a friend of Lily's appears on the road and he rounds on  
the man. Liam O'Donovan rounds on the man and he begins  
to attack him.  
"It's alright Lily I'm here now," Liam makes a promise to his  
friend.  
The man pushes Lily hard onto the ground and he rounds on  
Lily.  
"Show me your face!" O'Donovan commands the man.  
The man shakes his head defiantly in response to Liam's  
command.  
"No way!" He snarls out at him in response to his command.  
Liam's now a little bit troubled and he folds his arms in  
wonder. Lily struggles to her feet off the ground and her and  
Liam round on the man together.  
"Why is it you don't want us to know who you are?" Liam  
questions the man.  
There's a long everlasting moment of silence while Liam  
places his arm around Lily to comfort her. Finally the man  
lifts off his mask to reveal the face of Jack O'Donovan (Liam's  
brother). Liam understands there and then that his brother is  
no longer the man he would like him to be, Liam then realises  
much to his horror that his brother's betrayed him. Lily looks  
at Liam.  
"I'm so sorry;" she makes an apology to him.  
Liam then raises his hand to silence Lily.  
"This is not your fault it's his!" He snarls out angrily at his  
brother.  
Jack looks at Liam mercifully in the eyes.  
"I lost my job on the police force but I still needed to make  
money so I robe people off their phones, and I sell their  
phones to make money," he informs him in a tone of  
explanation.  
Lily looks at Liam directly in the eyes.  
"Call the police!" She commands him.  
Liam then shakes his head in response to Lily.  
"I can't he's still my brother," he tells her.  
Liam then looks at Jack directly in the eyes.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to call the police but do worry  
because I can't live with you anymore, I'm ashamed that I'm  
related to you," he informs him.  
Jack then looks at his brother with sadness in his eyes.  
"Please don't leave me!" He begs him.  
Liam then sticks his middle finger up at his brother. Liam then  
turns to face Lily.  
"Come now let's go home together back to the Dumping  
Ground," he says to her.  
Chapter two  
Liam O'Donovan and Lily Kettle arrive back at the Dumping  
Ground together. Liam is shocked when he returns to his old  
home that his best mate Frank Matthews' is now dating Tee  
Taylor, and that his old mate Johnny Taylor is now dating  
Elektra Perkins. Tracy Beaker is there to greet O'Donovan and  
Kettle when they arrive back at Elmtree house. Tracy is  
surprised to discover that Liam's returned to the Dumping  
Ground, but Frank is delighted to find his old mate back in his  
home.  
"You can't stay here I'm afraid your now much older than  
sixteen," Tracy tells Liam.  
O'Donovan then pulls a face at Beaker.  
"That rules stupid can't you make an exception," he  
complains to her.  
Tracy nods her head.  
"Alright you can stay welcome home Liam," she says to her  
old friend in a tone of happiness.  
Liam and Lily then explain to Tracy together about Lily's  
attack and Liam's betrayal. Tracy looks at Lily with concern in  
her eyes.  
"Would you like me to call the police?" She questions her in a  
tone of concern.  
Liam then rounds on Tracy.  
"Don't you dare call the police on my brother!" He warns her.  
Tracy then raises her hand to silence Liam.  
"Would you like me to call the police?" She repeats her  
question to Lily.  
Liam looks at Lily and with that look he begs her not to let  
Tracy call the police. Lily then shakes her head at Tracy.  
"Don't call the police!" She begs her.  
Tracy then realises that they may have had enough police  
experiences for one week. Tracy then looks at Lily once again  
in the eyes.  
"Would you like me to call either Poppy and Rosie or your  
dad and Shannay?" She questions her with concern in the  
tone of her voice.  
Lily then shakes her head at Tracy in response to her  
question.  
"No thanks I just want to stay here with Liam," she tells her in  
response to her question.  
Chapter three  
Lily Kettle finds Mo sitting alone in the kitchen of Elmtree  
house.  
"You ok?" She questions him.  
Mo then shakes his head at Lily, he seems to be really upset  
about something. Lily then holds her hand out for Mo to take  
and Mo takes hold of her hand.  
"Come should we go for a walk and a talk and you can tell me  
whatever disturbs your mind?" Lily questions Mo.  
The two friends then walk out of the house together and into  
the garden. They find a football sitting alone in the garden  
and Lily uses her foot to pass the ball over to Mo.  
"So what's up?" She asks him.  
Mo then looks at Lily.  
"Who am I?" He questions her.  
Lily then gives her friend a little smile.  
"Well your Mo," she informs him.  
Mo's clearly troubled.  
"Mo what?" He wonders.  
Lily shrugs in response to Mo's question.  
"Just Mo I suppose," she tells him.  
Mo continues to be troubled about something.  
"Mo what?" He continues to wonder.  
Lily then shrugs in response to her friend's question. Mo then  
rounds on his friend.  
"What's my surname Lily?" He commands an answer from  
her.  
Lily shakes her head sadly at Mo.  
"I'm sorry I don't know maybe you should ask Tracy," she  
suggests to him.  
Mo then hugs Lily.  
"Thank you for your suggestion you're a good friend," he tells  
her.  
Chapter four  
Lily Kettle hurries up the stairs of Elmtree house and she  
finds Rick Barber standing alone at the top of the stairs. Lily  
gives Rick a little smile. Rick looks back at Lily with concern in  
his eyes.  
"I heard what happened to you Liam told me are you  
alright?" He questions her in concern.  
Lily then nods her head in response to Rick's question.  
"Yeah I am now," she tells him.  
Rick then stands directly before Lily and he looks directly at  
her.  
"Well if you ever need protecting I'm here!" Barber makes a  
promise to Kettle.  
Lily then nods her head at Rick and she gives him a little  
smile.  
"I'll bare that in mind for the future," Lily promises Rick.  
Chapter five  
Mo finds Floss in the sitting room of Elmtree house. Floss is  
painting a sweet little picture of a butterfly when Mo finds  
her. Mo gives Floss a little smile.  
"I think I'm in love with Lily," he informs her.  
Floss then returns the smile.  
"I think I'm in love with Harry," she informs him.  
Harry then hurries into the sitting room.  
"Floss would you like to play with me?" He begs the woman  
he loves.  
Floss then hurries out of the sitting room to play with Harry.  
Rick enters Taylor's bedroom, and he finds him lying on his  
bed playing on his PlayStation vita while listening to his  
headphones. Rick looks at Taylor directly in the eyes and  
Taylor removes his headphones to talk to Rick.  
"I think I'm in love with Lily!" Rick informs his mate.  
Taylor then looks at Rick directly in the eyes.  
"I'm going out with Carman," he informs him.  
Carman then comes hurrying into Taylor's room.  
"Do you want to come shopping with me?" She begs him.  
Taylor then nods her head immediately in response to  
Carman's question and he follows her out of his room.  
Liam finds Frank playing football alone in the garden.  
"I think I'm in love with Lily," he informs him.  
Frank then turns to face Liam.  
"I'm going out with Tee," he reminds him just to rub it in his  
face.  
Liam then pulls a face at Frank.  
"Lily's much better looking than Tee," he reminds him.  
Frank then shakes his head at Liam.  
"Not to me she isn't," he tells him.  
Frank then passes the ball over to Liam and the two boys  
begin to play football together.  
Lily and Tee are sitting on the floor of Tee's room together  
listening to Lily's headphones together. Lily changes the track  
on her phone, and the two girls start to sing along to the  
wanted chasing the sun together. Lily looks at Tee.  
"I think three different boys Liam, Rick and Mo fancy me,"  
she informs her.  
Tee then looks at Lily.  
"It's your choice then which one are you going to go for?"  
She questions her.  
Lily thinks for a moment or two but in the end she says Liam.  
Chapter six  
Lily Kettle finds Liam O'Donovan in the kitchen of Elmtree  
house. Lily stands directly before Liam and they prepare  
themselves for a moment or two of love together. Lily looks  
at Liam directly and lovingly in the eyes.  
"I love you," she informs him in a promise.  
Liam then takes hold of Lily gently by the hands.  
"I've always loved you and I've really missed you while I've  
been away from this place," he says to her.  
Lily and Liam share a loving kiss with one another on the lips.  
The end


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumping Ground series two episode four  
Introduction  
Romance is in the air at Elmtree house but there's also a very  
slight sorrow in the air, because Gina Conway has just been  
murdered, but just who has murdered her? Everyone's falling  
in love with one another at Elmtree house Johnny Taylor and  
Elektra Perkins are now an item, Lily Kettle and Liam  
O'Donovan are now an item, Tee Taylor and Frank Matthews'  
are now an item, Carman Howle and Taylor Lewis are now an  
item and finally little Harry and Floss are an item, but there  
are still some children believe it or not at Elmtree house who  
haven't found love yet, for example Jody Jackson, Mo, Rick  
Barber and Faith Davies. Mike Milligan is still in prison for  
robbing a bank, and while he's away Tracy Beaker is holding  
the fort at Elmtree house.  
Chapter one  
Tracy Beaker arrives outside Mike Milligan's prison cell at the  
police station to pay him a visit. Mike looks really miserable.  
Tracy looks really angry at her old foster worker for some  
reason.  
"You told me you had gone on a little holiday!" Beaker snaps  
furiously at Milligan.  
Mike then looks out at Tracy in sadness.  
"I didn't feel brave enough to tell you the truth," he  
confesses to her.  
Tracy then folds her arms in anger.  
"What is the truth exactly Mike?" She demands an answer  
from him.  
Mike then looks at Tracy directly in the eyes.  
"I stole some money from a bank to help a little girl in need,"  
he explains to her.  
Tracy's troubled.  
"Would I know this little girl?" She wonders.  
Mike then nods his head in response to Tracy's question.  
"It's Poppy Kettle!" He informs her.  
Tracy's then left shocked by Mike's information.  
"What's happened to her?" She questions him in a concerned  
tone.  
Mike then clears his throat.  
"Her foster parents couldn't afford to carry on looking after  
her and they kicked her out onto the streets!" He informs  
Tracy.  
There's a long moment of silence.  
"What about Rosie?" Tracy questions Mike in a tone of both  
sadness and concern.  
Mike looks at Tracy directly in the eyes.  
"It's terrible what happened to Rosie, well she got separated  
from Poppy and she climbed up onto a roof. Rosie then fell  
off the roof following in her big sister's footsteps I imagine,  
and Rosie broke one or two different bones when she fell off  
the blasted roof, but no help came for her, and she died from  
her wounds several days later," he tells her.  
Tracy's left horrified by the story Mike's just told her about  
Rosie.  
"Poor child where's Poppy now?" Beaker questions Milligan  
in a devastated tone.  
Mike looks at Tracy in the eyes.  
"She's staying with a friend of mine Justine Littlewood," he  
informs her.  
Tracy's left utterly shocked by Mike's information.  
"I must go and tell Lily," she tells him.  
Tracy then disappears away from Mike's prison cell.  
Chapter two  
Lily Kettle has gone home to introduce her new boyfriend  
Liam O'Donovan to her dad Steve Kettle and her dad's wife  
Shannay Kettle. Steve shakes hands with Liam.  
"Welcome to the family I hope you're taking care of my little  
girl," he tells him.  
Lily suddenly remembers when she first met Liam again, the  
day she got mugged. Liam shrugs in response to Steve's  
words.  
"She mainly takes care of me," he tells him in response to his  
words.  
Steve then pulls Lily into a little girl.  
"That's my girl!" He cries out in happiness to her.  
The four people sit there on the sofa for several minutes  
watching Lily's dog (Shadow) chase Shannay's cat around the  
room. Shadow gives the cat a little snap.  
"They're just like you and me!" Lily snaps at Liam.  
Suddenly Steve and Shannay hear Jonah the baby crying from  
upstairs. Lily turns to face her dad.  
"Let me go and she to him," she begs him.  
Steve then exchanges looks with Shannay.  
"Go on Lily you go and see to Jonah, but he doesn't like to be  
overcrowded so Liam would you mind staying here?"  
Shannay tells her little girl and questions her guest.  
Liam then remains sitting on the sofa while Lily heads  
upstairs to check on her little baby brother. Steve then looks  
at Liam.  
"My little girl's very good at taken care of people she'll take  
good care of you," he makes a promise to him.  
Liam looks directly from Shannay to Steve.  
"There's something you should both know," he informs  
them.  
Liam then clears his throat and he braces himself for a long  
explanation.  
"Lily was mugged yesterday by my big brother Jack," Liam  
informs both Steve and Shannay.  
Steve is left utterly shocked by Liam's information.  
"Why didn't my little girl tell me this in person?" He  
questions him.  
Liam looks back at Steve in sadness.  
"I don't think she wanted to worry you," he informs him.  
Steve then struggles to his feet off the sofa and he turns to  
face Shannay.  
"I'll just go and check on her," he tells her.  
Liam then grabs Steve firmly by the arm.  
"Wait Lily's ok now," he makes a quick promise to him.  
Steve then pushes his arm roughly away from Liam's hand.  
"I think I'll be the judge of that!" He snaps roughly at him.  
Steve then storms angrily out of the sitting room. Shannay  
then rounds on Liam.  
"I don't think we can really trust you if your brother's the  
mad man you make him out to be!" She snarls at him in a  
tone of sharp anger.  
Liam then looks back at Shannay in anger.  
"I don't care if you trust me as long as Lily does!" He snaps at  
her.  
Chapter three  
Lily Kettle enters her little baby brother Jonah's bedroom. Lily  
finds Jonah sitting in his cot looking at his teddy bear. Lily  
swoops Jonah up out of his cot and she holds him both gently  
and lovingly in her arms. Lily then smiles down at her  
brother's cute little face.  
"Hello there Jonah, look how small you are, you have so  
much growing to do, but don't worry you're not going to get  
mugged when your older, I'll make sure of that because I'll be  
there to protect you," she makes a promise to him.  
Steve Kettle then makes his way into his son's bedroom and  
he faces his daughter there.  
"I'll also be there to protect him like I should have been to  
you," Steve tells Lily in a tone of sadness.  
Lily then realises that her dad's been listening in at the door  
to her conversation with her little brother. Steve looks at Lily  
directly.  
"Liam told me all about what happened to you I'm so sorry, I  
should have been there to protect you, but why on earth  
didn't you tell me about this in person?" He questions her.  
Lily then allows her dad to hug her.  
"I didn't want you to call the police on my attacker dad  
because its Liam's brother," she informs him in sadness.  
Steve looks at Lily directly in the eyes.  
"That chap needs to be arrested Lil and I want you to stop  
seeing Liam, I don't like him," he tells her.  
Lily then shakes her head definitely at her dad.  
"I can't stop seeing Liam I love him," she begs him in a cry.  
Steve folds his arms and he shakes his head angrily at his  
little girl.  
"I've made my decision and now you and Liam's relationship  
is history," Steve tells Lily in an angry tone.  
Lily then realises there and then that she must start dating  
Liam in secret. Steve looks at Lily firmly in the eyes.  
"Promise me Lil that you'll stop dating that Liam boy!" He  
commands her.  
There's then a long everlasting moment of silence before Lily  
nods her head.  
"You must swear on my life that you'll stop dating Liam,"  
Steve begs his little girl.  
Lily then gives her dad a little smile.  
"I swear," she promises him.  
Chapter four  
Lily Kettle then finds Liam O'Donovan in the garden of her  
house. Shannay Kettle kicked Liam out of her house half an  
hour ago, because she believed that he was a danger to Lily.  
Lily links arms with Liam and they begin to disappear away  
from the garden and the house together.  
"Your step mum doesn't seem to like me," Liam informs Lily.  
Kettle then makes eye contact with O'Donovan as they walk  
down the street together.  
"My dad doesn't seem to either," she tells him.  
Liam then stops stone dead in his tracks and he looks directly  
at Lily.  
"Would you like to end our relationship?" O'Donovan  
questions Kettle.  
Lily then shakes her head at Liam.  
"No I want to continue our relationship in secret," she  
informs him.  
Liam then nods his head at Lily.  
"I understand," he tells her.  
Both Liam and Lily then find their path blocked by Tracy  
Beaker. Tracy appears to be really upset about something.  
Tracy's heart seems to have broken for some reason. Lily  
then takes a look at Tracy with concern in her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" She questions her sounding concerned.  
Tracy then shakes her head in response to the question at  
Lily.  
"No and neither will you be once I've explained this," she  
informs her in response to her question.  
Tracy then clears her throat.  
"Rosie's dead and Poppy's been kicked out by the Perry's!"  
Tracy informs Lily in a devastated tone.  
Lily doesn't at first believe Tracy.  
"I'm really sorry;" Beaker makes an apology to Kettle.  
Lily then bursts into everlasting tears of sadness and  
emotion. Liam then pulls the lady he loves into a comforting  
hug.  
"I'm really sorry;" O'Donovan then makes an apology to  
Kettle.  
Lily then continues to cry.  
Chapter five  
Tracy Beaker knocks outside an old rival of her's house.  
Justine Littlewood her childhood enemy then answers the  
door.  
"Look Justine I'm not here to pick up old arguments but I am  
here to pick up a young girl," Beaker informs Littlewood.  
Justine looks on at Tracy with suspicion in her eyes.  
"Always thought you were a kidnapper," she comments on  
her.  
Tracy then pushes hard past Justine into her house.  
"POPPY!" Beaker rages out throughout the house.  
Justine then pulls a face at Tracy.  
"You'll find her in the cellar!" She informs her.  
Tracy then launches herself at Justine and she begins to  
attack her. Justine then bursts out into laughter.  
"Just kidding Beaker she's in her room," she laughs.  
Tracy then hurries upstairs as fast as she can and Justine  
follows her all the way up the stairs. Tracy then follows  
Justine into the room at the end of the corridor. There lying  
on the bed in the bedroom they find Poppy. Poppy appears  
to be really upset about something. Justine then gives Tracy a  
quick little look.  
"She knows about her sister!" She warns her.  
Tracy looks back at Justine.  
"Congratulations you've actually managed to do some good  
in your life, you've fostered the right child, but may I ask if  
you allow me to take Poppy away from you for a little while  
for her to be with her sister?" She begs her in a questioning  
tone.  
Justine then nods her head in response to Tracy's question.  
"Yeah off course Poppy needs to be with Lily right now, but  
don't bring her back to me Tracy I wasn't cut out to be a  
mother," Littlewood then tells Beaker.  
Tracy then moves across the bedroom to face Poppy. Poppy  
looks up at Tracy from where she is sat on the bed.  
"You're my Lily's care worker aren't you?" Kettle questions  
Beaker.  
Tracy then nods her head in response to Poppy's question.  
"Yeah I've returned," she tells her in a promise.  
Tracy then holds her hand out for Poppy to take, Kettle then  
takes hold of Beaker's hand and they disappear out of the  
room together.  
"I'm going to return you to Lily!" Tracy promises Poppy as  
they make their way down the stairs together.  
Chapter six  
Liam O'Donovan is wandering across a beach looking out to  
the sea when suddenly a man races up to him, this man is  
Liam's brother Jack O'Donovan. Jack nods his head in  
greetings to Liam.  
"Are we talking yet?" He questions him.  
Liam then rounds angrily onto his brother.  
"You attacked the woman I love!" He snarls at him with anger  
in the tone of his voice.  
Jack's left surprised by Liam's words.  
"What that freak, you're telling me that you love that  
bastard?" He questions him with disgust in the tone of his  
voice.  
Liam then launches himself angrily onto Jack; the two  
brothers' begin to immediately battle one another.  
"I'LL BE COMING AFTER YOU AND HER AND I'LL KILL HER!"  
Jack warns Liam in a bellowing tone.  
Liam then grains his fist angrily into his brother's face. Jack's  
eyes are now watering with pain.  
"I'll kill you long before you get the chance to kill Lily!" Liam  
then warns Jack.  
Jack then grabs his brother disgustedly by the neck.  
"You're no match for me!" He promises him in a tone of  
anger.  
Liam then looks at Jack in the eyes with disgust.  
"No I'm probably not come to think of it your right but she is!  
Lily Kettle I warn you shouldn't have messed with her, you  
shouldn't have tried to mug her, she'll destroy you, and I will  
help her in any way that I can!" He warns him in a tone of  
hatred.  
Jack's gone mad; losing his job has turned him mad. Liam  
then let's go of his brother, and he hurries away from him as  
fast as he can along the beach.  
Chapter seven  
Lily Kettle appears outside Mike Milligan's prison cell in the  
police station. Mike comes to the bars of his cell to talk to  
Lily.  
"Hi," Milligan stars of by saying.  
Kettle then folds her arms.  
"Thank you I know you tried to thank my sister," she thanks  
him.  
Mike then looks at Lily in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry I should have been there to protect you when you  
got mugged;" he makes an apology to her.  
Lily then looks back at Mike in the eyes.  
"Liam was there for me don't worry about that," she tells  
him.  
Mike then gives Lily a little smile.  
"You shouldn't worry about that anymore either," he begs  
her.  
Lily manages a little smile.  
"I never did like the Perry's;" she informs her care worker in a  
truthful tone.  
Mike then shakes his head at Lily.  
"Neither did I really," he tells her in a tone of agreement.  
Lily then looks at Mike with concern in her eyes.  
"Are you alright in here?" She questions him in a tone of  
concern.  
Mike then shakes his head at Lily.  
"Not really," he tells her in a truthful tone.  
Lily then gives Mike another little smile.  
"Me and Liam will do everything in our power to get you out  
of here!" She promises him.  
Mike then shakes his head at Lily.  
"Don't worry about me worry about Poppy," he begs her.  
Lily looks at Mike once more in the eyes.  
"You have always been my hero!" She informs him.  
Lily then disappears away from the prison cell in the police  
station.  
Chapter eight  
Lily Kettle returns to Elmtree house with Liam O'Donovan  
where she finds Tracy Beaker and her little sister Poppy  
Kettle. The two Kettle sister's share a loving hug together.  
"I'm never going to let you go back to the Perry's ever again,"  
Lily makes a promise to Poppy.  
She then kisses her on the head.  
"I love you," Lily informs Poppy.  
Tracy then holds out her hand for Poppy to take and Poppy  
takes hold of Tracy's hand.  
"Come now I'll make you a cup of coke," Beaker then says  
kindly to the youngest Kettle.  
Lily watches Tracy and Poppy disappear into the kitchen  
together before turning back to face Liam her one true love.  
Liam then looks at Lily lovingly in the eyes.  
"My brother's going to come after us with everything that he  
has now but don't worry I'll protect you," he warns her in a  
promise.  
Lily then takes Liam by the hands.  
"And I'll protect you," she promises him.  
Liam O'Donovan and Lily Kettle then disappear into the  
kitchen together to have a drink of coca cola together.  
The end 


	5. Chapter 5

The Dumping Ground series two episode five  
Introduction  
Mike Milligan's still in prison for robbing a bank. Lily Kettle's  
sister Rosie is dead and her other sister Poppy is back living at  
Elmtree house, because the Perry's kicked the two girls out  
of their house. Jack O'Donovan (Liam's) brother is still after  
Liam and Lily.  
Chapter one  
Mike Milligan wanders away from his prison cell with his  
hands free from chains. Mike wanders down the corridor  
away from his prison cell. Milligan's just been released from  
prison. Mike finds himself facing both Tracy Beaker and Lily  
Kettle outside the police station.  
"When's the big day?" Milligan questions Beaker.  
Mike is referring to the day when Tracy marries Seth.  
"Next week," Beaker informs Milligan in response to his  
question.  
Mike shares a little hug with Lily.  
"How's Poppy?" He questions her.  
Lily then gives Mike a little smile.  
"She's settling back into Elmtree house ok," she informs him.  
Mike's troubled.  
"When she moving in with you, your dad and Shannay?" He  
wonders.  
Lily then shakes her head in response to Mike's question.  
"She isn't my dad doesn't want her," she informs him in  
response to his question.  
Mike looks at Lily.  
"Do you want her?" He questions her.  
Lily then nods her head once again in response to Mike's  
question.  
"Off course," she informs him in response to his question.  
Mike then smiles at Lily.  
"Then I will talk to your dad," he promises her.  
Mike then shares another hug with Lily. Mike then turns to  
face Tracy.  
"Let's go home," he tells her.  
Lily then takes hold of one of Mike's hands and Tracy takes  
hold of the other, and the three friends head towards Tracy's  
car together.  
Chapter two  
Elektra Perkins shares a loving kiss with Johnny Taylor.  
"Are we going shopping?" She begs him.  
Johnny then nods his head in response to Elektra's question.  
"Yeah we're going now," he promises her.  
Elektra and Johnny then head out of Elektra's bedroom  
together. They find Liam O'Donovan waiting outside Elektra's  
bedroom to talk to Johnny.  
"You alright mate?" Johnny questions Liam.  
O'Donovan then shakes his head in response to Taylor's  
question.  
"No mate I don't know how to protect Lily from my brother I  
need your help," he begs him.  
Johnny looks at Liam in the eyes.  
"I'll protect you and her but you must try to solve your  
differences with your brother," he tells him.  
Elektra looks at Liam.  
"I don't think your brother will harm you why don't you just  
leave it to him and Lily to battle it out," she suggests to him.  
Liam pulls a face at Elektra.  
"You should get mugged and then get hunted down and  
killed by someone not Lily!" He snarls at her.  
Elektra then rounds on Liam.  
"And you shouldn't even be here!" She snaps at him in a tone  
of anger.  
Johnny then looks at Liam.  
"Jack hasn't killed Lily yet," he reminds him.  
Liam doesn't like the word yet in Johnny's speech.  
Chapter three  
Lily Kettle makes her way into her bedroom in Elmtree house  
and she is horrified to find Jack O'Donovan waiting for there.  
Jack is carrying a gun in his hands, and he aims his gun at Lily.  
"You will come with me!" O'Donovan snaps angrily at Kettle.  
Lily then realises much to her horror that Jack's come here  
today with the intention of kidnapping her.  
"LIAM!" Lily screams out in freight at the top of her voice.  
Jack then launches himself at Lily and he places his right hand  
in front of her move.  
"SILENCE!" O'Donovan snarls at Kettle in a tone of anger.  
Lily then falls into silence while Jack ties thick rope around  
her mouth and hands. Lily is now Jack's prisoner. Jack then  
drags Lily by the arm roughly towards the window.  
O'Donovan then ties rope round Kettle and he throws her  
out of the window. Lily screams in horror as she falls out of  
her window, through the air and down into a man's arms.  
This man is Ben Lavender's and he's Jack's best mate. Ben  
then drops Lily out of his hands, and she falls down hard onto  
the ground. Ben then drags Lily roughly off the ground and  
onto her feet.  
"SO YOUR NOT AS HARD AS LIAM TOLD JACK YOU WERE!"  
Ben hisses at the young girl in a tone of disgust.  
He then punches her hard in the mouth and then blood  
immediately begins to pour out of Lily's mouth. Jack then  
climbs out of Lily's bedroom window, and he climbs the walls  
of the house down all the way to the ground. Ben then  
pushes Lily roughly over to Jack. Jack then grabs Lily harshly  
by the face, and he makes her look into his disgusted eyes.  
"Your mine now!" Jack snaps at Lily in a promise.  
He then picks a large blank of wood up off the ground and he  
hits it hard against her face, the wood then immediately  
knocks Lily out. Jack then throws the unconsise girl into his  
black van, and he drives her away from her beloved Elmtree  
house and Liam.  
Chapter four  
Liam O'Donovan searches all around Elmtree house for his  
girlfriend Lily Kettle, but he doesn't seem to find her  
anywhere. Where could Lily possibly be? That's the question  
that keeps going through Liam's mind.  
"LILY!" Liam shouts and screams all throughout the dumping  
ground.  
Liam enters Lily's bedroom in the house to find Poppy Kettle  
there.  
"Where's my sister?" Poppy questions Liam in a tone of  
concern.  
O'Donovan then pulls Kettle into a hug.  
"I'll find her;" he makes a promise to her.  
Poppy then looks at Liam in the eyes.  
"We'll find her together!" She promises him.  
Liam then takes Poppy gently by the hand.  
"Our search must begin," he tells her.  
Poppy then follows Liam out of Lily's bedroom.  
Chapter five  
Lily Kettle doesn't really like being a prisoner locked up and  
tied up in a van. Lily has never felt more scared before in all  
her life, even when her mum died. Lily has no idea of where  
Jack is taking her, and she has just no idea of what he or Ben  
is capable of. Lily has no idea of just why Jack hates her so  
much, but then Jack does need to hate someone, and sadly  
that someone is her. Lily suddenly feels the van stop.  
Suddenly the boot door flashes open and Lily comes face to  
face with Jack once more. Lily still can't talk to her kidnapper,  
because there's still thick rope tied around her mouth.  
"Nothing to say bitch?" Jack questions his prisoner.  
Lily is now shaking with fear. Jack appears to be an extremely  
out of control man.  
"Need not fear my dear your death will be very quick indeed  
compared to my brother's!" Jack promises Lily.  
Kettle wishes that she was anywhere but here right now. Jack  
then hits Lily hard across the face with his hand.  
"Stupid girl such a waste of a life growing up in care!" He  
hisses at her.  
Ben then appears by Jack's side.  
"What are we going to do with this little trat?" He questions  
him.  
Jack then turns back to face Ben.  
"What do you mean what are we going to do with her? I can  
manage on my own from now on your work here is done!"  
He informs him in a snap.  
Ben looks at Jack in the eyes.  
"Do I get paid for helping you?" He questions him.  
Jack then shakes his head in response to the question at Ben.  
"You shouldn't get paid for helping your best mate out!" He  
snaps at him.  
Ben then rounds on Jack.  
"Pay me or I'll stop being your best mate!" He warns him.  
Jack then quickly withdraws his gun from his jacket and he  
uses it to shoot Ben dead with. Lavenders is now dead. Lily  
can picture that moment taken place with her as the dead  
person. Jack then takes a look at Lily with darkness in his  
eyes.  
"That's what's going to become of you!" He warns her.  
Those words only terrify Lily further, poor young girl.  
Chapter six  
Liam O'Donovan is wandering down a street in Newcastle  
now when he comes face to face with Elektra Perkins.  
"You turned Lily into my brother didn't you?" Liam questions  
Elektra with hatred in the tone of his voice.  
Perkins then shakes her head honestly in response to  
O'Donovan's question, but Liam sees it as a lie. Liam launches  
himself in anger at Elektra.  
"YOU BITCH! YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU'D HARM  
THE WOMAN I LOVE, DESTROY MY HAPPINESS WITH HER,  
RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HER!" He roars at her with  
disgust in the tone of his voice.  
Liam begins to strike punches at Elektra that really hurt her,  
but luckily Johnny soon appears to save the woman he loves.  
Johnny rounds on Liam in anger.  
"STOP!" He demands him.  
At first Liam ignores Johnny's demand and he continues to  
attack Elektra.  
"I SAID STOP!" Johnny commands Liam once again.  
Liam suddenly leaves Elektra alone and he rounds on Johnny,  
but Elektra launches herself onto Liam. Elektra begins to  
punch Liam.  
"STOP!" Johnny demands Elektra but she ignores his  
command.  
Johnny then grabs Elektra and he drags her off Liam.  
"I said stop!" Johnny snaps angrily at both Elektra and Liam.  
Taylor then rounds on O'Donovan.  
"Tell me why you attacked Elektra!" He demands him.  
Liam then looks on at Johnny with mercy in his eyes.  
"I only did it for Lily she's gone missing Johnny and I believed  
that Elektra had turned her into my brother," he tries to tell  
him.  
Johnny then nods his head in understandment to Liam's  
words.  
"Elektra is mad and evil yeah but I don't think that she'd ever  
do anything to harm her friends," he tells him in a promise.  
Liam then realises by Johnny's words that he was wrong to  
attack Elektra.  
"I'm really sorry," O'Donovan then apologises to Perkins.  
Liam and Elektra then share a hug together.  
"I'll help you find Lily," Perkins then promises O'Donovan.  
Johnny then turns to face Liam and he places his arm around  
Elektra.  
"We both will," Taylor then promises O'Donovan.  
The two friends then share a hug together. The three friends  
then head down the street together.  
Chapter seven  
Frank Matthews' is sitting in Odeon cinema watching Oz the  
great and powerful with his girlfriend Tee Taylor. Suddenly  
Frank's phone goes off in the middle of the film, and  
Matthews' annoys people by answering his phone.  
"Sorry," Tee keeps apologising to all the angry people around  
her who keep giving them awful looks.  
The next thing both Tee and Frank know they are being  
kicked out of the main door of the cinema.  
"You shouldn't have taken that call!" Taylor snaps at  
Matthews' in anger.  
Frank then nods his head at Tee.  
"Yes I should have and I was right to take it, because it was  
Johnny Liam really needs our help, Lily's been captured by  
Liam's brother!" He informs her.  
Tee then looks at Frank lovingly in the eyes.  
"We must help our friends," she shouts at him in an urgent  
tone.  
The two friends begin to hurry across the Sliverlink car park  
together; they run side by side hand in hand. Both Frank and  
Tee are now determined to help Liam rescue Lily.  
"I know what Lily's going through," Tee informs Frank as they  
run.  
There's a long moment of silence while the two friends  
continue to race across the car park together.  
"I was absolutely terrified when I got kidnapped," Taylor tells  
Matthews'.  
Frank then gives Tee a little smile as they reach the nearest  
bus stop.  
"Yeah but your safe now," he promises her.  
Chapter eight  
Jack O'Donovan has now dragged Lily Kettle out of the boot  
of his black van by dragging her by the legs. Jack has now  
begun to drag Lily through the nearest woods roughly by the  
arm.  
"I bet you wish you could talk!" O'Donovan snaps harshly at  
his prisoner Kettle.  
There's still thick rope tied around Lily's mouth stopping her  
from talking. Lily can't do anything to protect herself from  
this man, because her hands are still bound. Jack continues  
to aim a gun at Lily's head.  
Chapter nine  
Mike Milligan enters the office in Elmtree house to find Tracy  
Beaker waiting for him there. Tracy gives Mike a little smile.  
"I want to talk to you about my upcoming wedding," she tells  
him.  
Mike then raises his hands to silence Tracy and he gives her a  
stern look.  
"Not now Tracy because Lily's just disappeared, the police  
have phoned informing me who Gina's killer was and I'm up  
to my eyes in god dam paper work!" He shouts at her.  
Tracy's troubled.  
"Who killed Gina?" She wonders.  
Mike then looks Tracy directly in the eyes and with that look  
he tells her someone bad.  
"Matt Perry!" Mike informs Tracy in response to her  
question.  
Milligan then continues to look at Beaker.  
"Can you tell Poppy?" He begs her.  
Tracy then nods her head in response to Mike's question.  
"We should be helping Liam search for Lily," She tells him in  
response to his question.  
Mike then nods his head in agreement to Tracy's words.  
Tracy then follows Mike out of the office.  
Chapter ten  
Mike Milligan and Tracy Beaker then jump into Mike's car  
outside Elmtree house together, and they find that Taylor  
Lewis and Carman Howle are already waiting for them there.  
"I need to find my best mate with you!" Carman informs  
Tracy in a tone of urgency.  
Beaker then gives Howle a little smile.  
"Lily will be alright," she promises her.  
Mike's car then pulls out of the garden of Elmtree house.  
"I can't believe your dragging me along on this search!"  
Taylor complains to Carman.  
Howle then pulls a face at Lewis.  
"Lily's your friend too isn't she?" She questions him.  
Taylor then shrugs his shoulders in response to Carman's  
question. Tracy then turns her head round to face Taylor.  
"Lily would never leave you in danger," she tells him.  
Tracy then turns to face Mike.  
"Do you know where to start looking?" She questions him.  
Mike then shakes his head in response to Tracy's question.  
"We're going to get lost!" Carman then moans.  
Suddenly the day falls into darkness. Nightfall has fallen.  
Mike's car continues to drive along the road in the pitch  
black.  
"How are the kids?" Milligan questions Beaker.  
Tracy then turns her head round to face Taylor and Carman  
and she finds them both asleep.  
"They're both in the land of fairies," Tracy then informs Mike  
in response to his question.  
Mike smiles in response to Tracy's information.  
"If you want to have a little sleep you can," he promises her.  
Tracy then shakes her head in response to Mike's promise.  
"Two eyes on the road are better than one," she reminds him  
in response to his promise.  
Mike then gives Tracy a little smile.  
"You still see Lily as your sister don't you?" He questions her.  
Tracy then nods her head in response to Mike's question. The  
car is driving near to some woods now, and Tracy manages to  
hear a slight scream coming from inside the woods, Mike  
hears the scream too, and he quickly stops his car.  
"CARMAN TAYLOR WE'VE FOUND HER!" Tracy then screams  
out to her two children.  
Carman then struggles to open her eyes.  
"Where is she?" She yawns at Tracy and Mike in a  
questioning tone.  
Mike then points out the dark woods to Carman and Taylor.  
"She's in there," he informs them both.  
Carman then disappears out of the war, Mike then follows  
her out of the car. Beaker then gives Lewis a little smile.  
"Don't be afraid Taylor," she warns him.  
Tracy then heads out of the car and the brave Taylor follows  
her out of the car. Mike then takes a look at both Carman  
and Taylor.  
"Now the woods are going to be both dark and scary so stay  
close to both me and Tracy!" He commands them.  
Mike then leads Tracy, Taylor and Carman into the dark scary  
woods to search for Lily.  
Chapter eleven  
Frank Matthews' and Tee Taylor arrive home at Elmtree  
house together; they both appear to be very wet, because  
it's literally just been raining.  
"Hello!" Tee calls out to what appears to be a deserted house  
but then her old friend Mo appears.  
Mo looks at Tee in the eyes.  
"Oh rain lovely rain!" He shouts at her in excitement.  
Frank then gives Mo an angry look.  
"Where are the others?" He demands an answer from him.  
Mo then turns to face Frank in response to his question.  
"They've all gone out to search for Lily!" He informs him.  
The front door of the Dumping Ground then opens and  
Johnny Taylor makes his way into the house, followed closely  
by Liam O'Donovan and Elektra Perkins. Liam rounds on  
Frank immediately.  
"Any news of Lily yet?" He demands an answer from him  
urgently.  
Frank then shakes his head in response to Liam's question.  
"Mike, Tracy, Carman and Taylor are out searching for her  
now as we speak," he informs him.  
Johnny then places his arm gently around his younger sister.  
"Are you alright?" He questions her.  
Tee then shakes her head in response to Johnny's question.  
"Lily's gone missing possibly been abducted how can  
anything be alright?" She questions him.  
Liam turns to face both Johnny and Frank.  
"We need to continue the search for Lily!" He informs them  
both.  
Both Johnny and Frank then nod their heads in agreement to  
Liam's information. Tee then rounds on Johnny.  
"Can I come with you?" She begs him.  
Johnny then shakes his head at his sister in response to her  
question.  
"No you stay here look after Poppy," he tells her.  
Liam O'Donovan and Frank Matthews' then head out of  
Elmtree house together. Johnny continues to look at Tee.  
"I'll bring Lily home to you!" He promises her.  
Johnny Taylor then heads out of Elmtree house to help Liam  
O'Donovan find Lily Kettle.  
To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Dumping Ground series two episode six  
Introduction  
Lily Kettle has been kidnapped by Jack O'Donovan. Mike  
Milligan's been released from prison. Mike, Tracy Beaker,  
Carman Howle and Taylor Lewis are now heading through the  
woods where they know they will find Lily and Jack. Liam  
O'Donovan, Johnny Taylor and Frank Matthews' have all also  
left Elmtree house to find both Lily and her kidnapper.  
Chapter one  
Darkness continues to fill the woods as Mike Milligan, Tracy  
Beaker, Carman Howle and Taylor Lewis continue the search  
for Lily Kettle and her kidnapper Jack O'Donovan. Suddenly  
they hear a familiar scream which they know belongs to Lily.  
"LILY!" Tracy screams out in terror across the dark woods.  
There's a moment of panic, no one knows where Lily is.  
"We need a plan of attack Carman you rescue Lily while me  
Tracy and Taylor confront Jack," Milligan tells Howle.  
Neither Lily nor Jack appears to be anywhere in sight. All of a  
sudden flash lights surround them.  
"Hello fellow friends!" The familiar voice of Johnny Taylor  
calls out to them across the darkness.  
Suddenly three young lads with headlights on their heads  
come into the views of the four friends.  
"Boys excellent good of you to join us," Beaker says to Taylor,  
O'Donovan and Matthews'.  
Liam appears to be close to breaking point now because he's  
just so worried about Lily. Mike grabs Liam and he pulls him  
into a loving hug.  
"Lily will be alright! Listen to me Lily will be alright!" He  
makes a promise to him.  
Suddenly Jack comes into view of the seven friends with Lily  
as his prisoner. Lily appears to be broken.  
"Nice of you to join us brother Liam and I see you've brought  
some friends with you, well well Michael Milligan and Tracy  
Beaker no less!" Jack shouts across the woods at his brother,  
Milligan and Beaker.  
Jack then aims his gun once again at Lily's head.  
"Come any closer and bye bye Miss Kettle!" Jack warns Liam  
in anger.  
Liam appears to be lost for words. Mike then rounds on Jack.  
"Answer me one thing before you pull that trigger and take  
an innocent life was it Lily's fault you lost your job on the  
force?" He questions him.  
There's a long everlasting moment of silence before Jack  
responds to Mike's question.  
"No but it was her job that I lost my brother!" He snaps in  
anger and sadness at him.  
Liam then steps forward once again to face his brother all the  
while Lily continues to look at him, begging him with looks to  
save her.  
"Look mate you haven't lost me and you'll never lose me,"  
Liam then makes a promise to Jack.  
He continues to look him lovingly in the eyes.  
"Just do something for me one little thing for me and let Lily  
go!" Liam begs Jack.  
Jack then presses his gun harder against Lily's head before  
pushing her roughly away from him. Lily then falls into Liam's  
open embrace, the kind loving O'Donovan holds Kettle  
lovingly in his arms for a very long time, and finally Liam  
unties the rope from Lily's hands.  
"What do you want to do with my brother? His fate lies  
within your hands!" He promises her in a questioning tone.  
Lily looks at Liam lovingly in the eyes.  
"Call the police!" She begs him.  
Liam then shakes his head in response to Lily's words.  
"No even better we'll escort him to the station ourselves," he  
tells her in a promise.  
Liam then takes Lily gently by the hand. Lily then rushing  
away from Liam and she shares a loving hug with Carman.  
Just a quick reminder Lily and Carman are best friends. Howle  
holds Kettle gently and lovingly in her arms. Frank Matthews'  
and Johnny Taylor are now tying Jack up with rope. Lily turns  
to face both Mike and Tracy.  
"Thanks for coming after me, but I think you two should  
return to Elmtree house now me and Liam can handle Jack  
now!" She promises them both.  
Lily continues to look at Tracy in the eyes.  
"I promise I'll come to your wedding tomorrow!" She  
promises her.  
Tracy is all set to marry Seth tomorrow. Mike looks at Johnny,  
Frank, Taylor and Carman.  
"Come you lot lets go home," he says to them all.  
Mike then gives Jack one last dirty look.  
"I hope you rot in hell," he begs him.  
Carman looks at Liam.  
"Protect Lily!" She begs him.  
Liam then nods his head in response to Carman's words.  
"Always," he promises her.  
Liam, Jack and Lily then all watch together as Mike, Tracy,  
Carman, Taylor, Frank and Johnny disappear away from them  
together.  
Chapter two  
Liam takes a seat down on a big stone in the wood and Lily  
comes and takes a seat down on a big log beside him. The  
two friends watch as the sun rises over the great country of  
England together.  
"I never gave up hope because I knew I knew that you would  
come for me Liam," Lily tells her friend in a promise.  
Liam then gives Lily a little smile.  
"You would have done the same for me," he tells her.  
Lily then nods her head in agreement to Liam's words; they  
both then take a look at Jack together. Jack O'Donovan is  
now tied to a big tree in the wood. Suddenly Jack escapes  
from his tree without any sign of warning, and he rounds  
once again immediately on Lily.  
"Oh no!" Lily lets out a little form of a moan.  
Jack then aims his gun angrily at Lily; O'Donovan is just about  
to shoot Kettle dead when Liam jumps in the way of the gun.  
Suddenly the gun goes off in Jack's hand and a bullet hits  
Liam hard in the chest, Liam then falls down into Lily's open  
arms.  
"Don't die! Oh my god don't die!" Miss Kettle tries to beg the  
man she loves.  
The dying Liam then gazes up into Lily's eyes.  
"You're so beautiful," he gives her his last words.  
Liam then dies in Lily's loving arms. Kettle then immediately  
bursts into tears, but pretty soon after beginning to cry she  
stops crying and she wipes her tears away from her eyes,  
because she knows that her sadness can come later, but right  
now she needs to deal with Jack. Jack is outraged with  
himself for killing the wrong person.  
"Liam's dead hasn't your anger and sadness gone far  
enough?" Lily then questions her enemy.  
Jack aims his gun once more at his enemy's head.  
"Go ahead kill me!" Kettle begs the last remaining  
O'Donovan.  
Lily's ready to greet death in the high hope that she'll be with  
Liam in the afterlife.  
"But before you kill me think of this your left alone now in  
the world and you'll come to hate it, but if you kill me there  
will also be a little girl left alone in the world." Lily tells Jack in  
a truthful tone, it's clear that she's thinking of Poppy.  
Jack then lowers his gun.  
"WHAT HAVE I BECOME?" He cries out in devastation.  
Jack then sinks down onto the ground in tears, and he drops  
his gun. Lily picks up the gun and she aims it at Jack's head in  
the way he aimed it at her's.  
"Go ahead kill me!" The last remaining O'Donovan begs  
Kettle.  
Lily then drops the gun out of her hands back down onto the  
ground.  
"I don't have the right to kill you," Lily then tells Jack in  
another truthful tone.  
Jack then snatches the gun angrily up off the ground and he  
uses it to kill himself.  
"NO!" Kettle screams out in freight.  
Lily is left shocked by the last crime the old police officer  
committed to kill himself. Lily Kettle is now left abandoned in  
the dangerous forest looking over the two dead bodies.  
Chapter three  
The exhausted Lily Kettle finally returns to Elmtree house,  
where she is greeting by Carman Howle and Tee Taylor  
immediately the minute she steps through the front door.  
"Liam's dead just like Jack!" Kettle informs both Taylor and  
Howle.  
Both Tee and Carman are left horrified by Lily's information.  
"Jack killed his brother before killing himself!" Kettle  
continues to inform her two friends.  
Lily then turns to face Tee with tears in her eyes.  
"Jack also tried to kill me," she tells her in sadness.  
Tee then pulls Lily into a loving hug to comfort her. Lily then  
turns back to face Carman.  
"You told Liam to protect me when really it should have been  
me protecting him," she says to her in yet another truthful  
tone, this young lady speaks only the truth.  
Tee then takes Lily excitedly by the hand.  
"What's done is done, Liam's dead and there's nothing any of  
us can do about that, but he wouldn't want us to continue  
hiding in the dark now would here? Come on my friend let's  
move on to the future, now we have Tracy's wedding to look  
forward to!" She reminds her in an informing tone.  
Lily believes that Tee's right and that she should try to move  
on with her life, but will it be easy to do so after everything  
that has happened?  
Chapter four  
Everyone gathers in the town hall to witness the wedding of  
Tracy Beaker to Seth. Seth is standing at the front of the hall  
in a handsome black suit, with his best friend and fellow band  
member Jimmy Raven's by his side.  
"This the best day of my life!" Seth informs Jimmy.  
In the back room of the hall Tracy Beaker is with her foster  
mum Cam. Cam looks at Tracy lovingly in the eyes.  
"Is this really what you want to marry this man who is hunted  
down? Are you really ready to make your way into a life full  
of danger?" She questions her.  
Tracy then nods her head immediately in response to Cam's  
question. Cam then pulls Tracy into a loving hug.  
"Then I promise you my darling that I am proud of you and  
that I respect your decision!" She promises her.  
Mike Milligan then makes his way into the room; Mike is all  
set to give Tracy away on her wedding day. Mike then takes a  
look at Tracy lovingly.  
"I love you and you've always been like a daughter to me," he  
informs her.  
Lily Kettle, Carman Howle and Tee Taylor then all make their  
way into the small cramped room, which now appears to be  
quite overcrowded. All three girls are wearing beautiful  
lovely cream dresses. Kettle, Howle and Taylor are all  
carrying sparkling flowers in their arms.  
"Right now I'm ready to get married," Tracy tells both her  
parents (Mike and Cam), and her three sister's (Lily, Tee and  
Carman).  
Mike then links arms with Tracy.  
"May I have the absolute pleasure of walking you down the  
aisle Miss Beaker?" He questions her.  
Tracy then smiles in absolute happiness in response to Mike's  
question.  
"You may Mr Milligan!" Tracy promises Mike in response to  
his question.  
Mike and Tracy then head out of the small room together  
and the three bridesmaids follow them out of the room, and  
Came Lawson tags alone behind them all. Tracy isn't really  
the sister of Lily, Carman and Tee, although she did used to  
be the foster sister of Lily, but Tracy is extremely close to all  
three girls, and she believes them to be her sisters. Mr  
Milligan walks Miss Beaker down the aisle of the hall on her  
wedding day, and Miss Kettle, Miss Taylor and Miss Howle  
follow them down the aisle. Lily can't help but keep thinking  
about Liam, because she had hoped at one point that she  
would marry him in this hall someday, but it appears now  
that events have changed for the worse. Carman places her  
flowers in one hand and she takes Lily gently by the hand  
with her other hand.  
"You still have me!" Howle then makes a loving promise to  
Kettle.  
Carman winks at Lily in the eyes.  
"Rick still has the eye for you!" She informs her.  
They all arrive at the front of the hall together, and Mike,  
Jimmy, Lily, Tee and Carman all disappear away from Tracy  
and Seth together to find seats in the hall. There's an old  
woman standing before Tracy and Seth in the hall now. The  
old lady faces everyone in the hall.  
"Well here we are at last at the wedding we've all been  
waiting excitedly for such a long time, the wedding of Tracy  
Beaker and Seth. Now I just have to ask before I continue  
with this wedding, is there anyone here who has any  
objections to why these two lovely people can't get married  
to step forward now?" She questions the whole hall.  
Suddenly much to everyone's utter surprise Liam O'Donovan  
bursts into the hall.  
"STOP THIS WEDDING NOW! HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED  
WITH ME NOT WITNESSING YOUR WEDDING TRACY BEAKER,  
AND WHERE IS MY LILY KETTLE MAY I ASK! SHE AND I HAVE A  
LIFE LONG RELATIONSHIP TO GET UNDER THE WAY WITH!"  
Liam screams out into the totally shocked hall.  
Lily Kettle then appears out of a row of chairs to speak to  
Liam O'Donovan.  
"HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BACK!" She questions him  
in a tone of utter shock.  
Liam then winks at Lily lovingly in the eyes.  
"Because I have unfinished business with my girl!" He  
informs her.  
Lily then rushes excitedly into Liam's loving arms.  
"You were dead though weren't you?" She questions him.  
Liam then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.  
"I was just wounded," he tells her.  
Lily then looks at Liam sadly in the eyes.  
"You're brother's dead!" She informs him.  
Liam's then left very upset by Lily's information. Kettle then  
looks at O'Donovan in the eyes.  
"You still have me!" She makes a promise that she'll never  
forget to him.  
Liam holds Lily gently in his loving embrace.  
"And you still have me!" He promises her.  
Liam then places his arm around Lily and they turn to face  
Tracy and Seth together. The last remaining O'Donovan then  
waves his hand at both Beaker and her soon to be husband.  
"Well continue don't left me stop you!" He commands them  
both.  
Tracy Beaker then marries Seth. Everyone's left happy.  
The end of series two 


End file.
